Music, Loud House Version
by celrock
Summary: A Rugrats and Loud House crossover, where 15-month-old Lily Loud and 2-year-old Dil Pickles via a Facetime call, share their stories with one another about their initial exposure to music as infants. Dil's story obviously being the season 6 Rugrats episode from his point of view, while Lily's story is similar, but unique in its own way, because let's face it, things get pretty inte


Author's Note: This story here, I've been trying to release for the last four months, and every time, I always got distracted by one thing or another. However, today's the day, I look past everything going on in the world, not letting anything take away from my concentration, as I do a crossover of two of my favorite Nicktoons, and explore one of my favorite shippings that hardly anybody besides myself on this planet, bothers to use. With that said, let's get started, and I hope you enjoy!

Music, Loud House Version

Summary: A Rugrats and Loud House crossover, where 15-month-old Lily Loud and 2-year-old Dil Pickles via a Facetime call, share their stories with one another about their initial exposure to music as infants. Dil's story obviously being the season 6 Rugrats episode from his point of view, while Lily's story is similar, but unique in its own way, because let's face it, things get pretty interesting in The Loud House to say the least.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats and The Loud House, they're the property of their original creators. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, and Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline O'Mally are owned by theblindwriter95.

It was a Monday afternoon, and only one day after things had more or less, gone back to normal in the Pickles household. For as over the last week, things had been a bit crazy, with Stu and Didi out of town, and King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, along with Nell, and her two younger sisters, Sabrina and Madeline O'Mally of Enchancia, helping to watch over Tommy and Dil for the week. It wouldn't have been so bad, had Nell not had her strict moments, and Madeline had been a stubborn pain, spoiling everybody's fun, while Tommy was also sick with a terrible ear infection.

He was well enough to go to preschool that morning, but despite no longer having any fever, he was still hoarse from the soar throat he had the previous week, and was suffering from the one side effect of the antibiotic, which he still had to take through Friday, four times a day, that effect being, fatigue. He felt sleepy and sluggish, making preschool all the more difficult for a child who's usually adventurous and on the move, to not want to do anything, much to the concern of his friends.

Finally, he was home, everybody had some lunch, and Peter was watching the boys for the afternoon, ensuring they took their nap while Stu and Didi went to run some errands. Peter wanted a break, but with Taffy still away on her international tour with her band, it was simply, out of the question. The Pickles promised this would be the last afternoon they'd ask him to come for the rest of the week, that is, until Saturday, when they'd all be heading to a dinner in Enchancia, where Princess Nell O'Mally would be presented with a special award for completing her first, Villager's Internship.

Pillows and blankets had been laid out in the playpen in the living room, ready for Tommy and Dil to take their nap, something that Tommy was all for taking that afternoon, seeing his lunch dose of medicine would be kicking in at any time, making him feel sleepy as a result. However, before the kids could take their nap, Peter had received an interesting Facetime call on his iPhone. When looking at the screen, he saw the caller was from Royal Woods, Michigan, and at first, he shook his head.

" _Who do I know from Michigan?_ " Peter thought, and then realized who it was.

He answered it and sure enough, there was a small toddler facing him on the screen, with a small clump of blond hair on her head, wearing a purple dress with a picture of a strawberry on the front.

"Is this Peter? I gotted my big sister Lisa to sneak into my biggerer sister Leni's room and grab her phone off of the table and help me give you a call." Lily said.

"Yes, nice to hear from you again after your visit to my castle last Christmas." Peter replied cheerfully.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm looking to talk to Dil." Lily said.

"Well, it's almost nap time for Tommy and Dil, but I can let you two talk for a few minutes, seeing you don't get to call too often." Peter said, taking his phone into the living room, where Dil was happily playing with a Goober puzzle, while Tommy had already made himself comfortable on one of the pillows, wrapped beneath the blanket, awaiting his hot milk so he could take his nap.

Noticing the phone in Peter's hand, his face briefly lit up, thinking it might be Rosie, as he hadn't spoken to her since before Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline had arrived, and before he got sick. He was surely taken by surprise when Peter handed the phone to his younger brother.

"For me?" Dil asked in surprise.

"Yep, it's Lily Loud. Now, you two have fun, but only for a little while, as it'll soon be nap time." Peter said, stepping away from the playpen and heading back into the kkitchen to give the toddlers their privacy.

"Hi Dil." Lily happily greeted.

"Hi Lily, how goes things?" Dil asked.

"Crazy and loud, just as they always are in my house." Lily replied.

"I see. Sounds like my house lastest week. We had some new babysitters here, and it was, a bit, crazy. They're all gone now, and I'm glad things are getting back to normen. Only thing I wish though, is for mommy to get home from shopping, so she could sing me a lullaby and help me fall asleep. She was gone all lastest week, and that was something I really missed a lot." Dil said.

"Aw." Lily commented.

"Yeah, mommy's been rocking me to sleep as far back as I can remember, even when I first learndid about music, from my older brother, cousin, and friends." Dil said.

"Really? If you've gots time, think you could tell me the story?" Lily asked.

Overhearing the conversation, as exhausted as Tommy was, he was eager to hear what story Dil was about to tell Lily, seeing he had been there since Dil was born, thus, witnessing practically every first in his life. And while he vaguely recalled that afternoon when he tried to see if he could get Dil to imagine pictures in his head while listening to music, parts of it were growing fuzzy, as it had been a good two-and-a-half years since the event had taken place. Regardless, he lay against his pillow, while Dil stood up in the playpen, Peter's iPhone in his two small toddler sized hands, as he stared longingly at Lily Loud, cleared his throat, and began his story.

Dil POV

It happened a long time ago, when I was just a baby-baby, and my grandpa still lived with us. In fact, it was his, what my friends, Phillip and Lillip called, his talking music box, that gave my big brother Tommy the idea. They were talking about what they liked to do while listening to music, from dancing on their toes, to rocking, to imagining pictures in their heads. Being such a tiny baby, all I could do was sit there in my purple prop up pillow, and listen to the conversations going on around me.

"Do you think Dil can imagine pictures in his head when he listens to the music?" I heard my brother ask.

"Uh, I don't think so Tommy. I mean, Dil's nice and all, but when we tried to teach him how to color all he did was eat the crayon." Chubby replied quietly, hoping nobody else would hear.

Well, I heard, and I'm sorry I ated the crayon, but at that age, putting things in your mouth sounds like so much more fun, plus, it was easier to do, than trying to make it go back and force on a piece of paper. Tommy tried to get me interested in the music, by pointing over to the talking music box, but I was more interested in watching grandpa sleep in the chair. He made funny noises with his mouth, and just, seemed more entertaining.

Phillip thought I liked grandpa's singing, but whatever. I couldn't respond, just, sit there and see what everybody had in mind. Soon, the song changed on the talking music box from what was playing before, and Phillip and Lillip started arguing over who liked the song. Then, they started singing it to me, and it was a song about tricycles, something that I was sadly, too young for, as I couldn't even crawl or walk, let alone, ride one of those things.

I grew bored, but sat there quietly, not wishing to interrupt their song, as they were doing a pretty good job singing, even if the subject of the song didn't interest me in the least. After it ended, grandpa waked up and took the talking music box away, much to everybody's disappointment. Tommy knew what I was thinking, as he had this to say.

"That's okay, Dil's not paying attention to music anyways." My brother commented.

"Maybe he just needs a song about something he knows." Chubby suggested, pulling a piece of paper out of his shorts pocket.

"Aw Chuckie that's just a burpday card." My brother commented.

"It's not a regular burpday card. This is the specialist burpday card I ever got. My daddy gave it to me and it plays our favoritest song!" Chubby said, opening up the card and starting the music.

"Dil will understand this song. It's all about putting away your troubles so you can be happy!" Chubby explained excitedly.

Regardless of what he was saying, being the baby-baby I was, I was more interested in putting it in my mouth. I attempted to do so, drooling all over it in the process, when Lillip made some comment about how she thought I liked it, and Chubby stopped me.

"It's not for eating Dil. I think he needs me to sing the words." Chubby said, as he started singing his song.

And sure enough, it was about packing up your troubles, which, I guess was okay, but even I was somewhat confused about what the song was about, and had no way of telling anybody, seeing I couldn't talk really well yet. While Chubby was singing, Yucky came along, and put an end to his song.

Chubby tried to explain to her that he was singing to me, but Yucky went on to tell him that you've gots to sing about stuff I'd like, like toys and candy and cookies. Of course, I liked toys, but Yucky liked the candy and cookies part. No matter, I remained silent, while Yucky went on to sing her song about some place called Toy Land, and that babies aren't allowed there.

By the time that song ended, my brother asked me that all-too aportant question.

"You like it Dilly?" My brother asked me.

I put my rattle to my mouth, thinking about it for a second, before making up my mind, and figuring out a way to tell them that I was bored.

"Hey! He's thinking about it!" Phillip commented, as I threw the rattle at Yucky's head.

"Yucky!" I cried.

"I don't think he liked your song very much Angelica." Lillip commented.

"Well how do you expect a baby who poops and drools to appreciate anything about music?" Yucky asked.

Luckily, my brother came to the rescue on this one, as he always did, sticking up for me when Yucky was her usual yucky self.

"He may be kind of yucky, and he does drool a lot, but he can do lots of neat stuff too! I bet he didn't like those songs because, well because, they weren't about him. And I've got a perfect song to prove it." My brother said, taking some box off of some piece of furniture in the living room.

He opened the lid of the box and I cooed when I heard pretty music start to play. Then, my brother started singing this wonderful song, that to this day, I still member the lyrics to.

 _You make me like you if you knew I was gonna... I was gonna._

 _You make me hug you even and I didn't really wanna cause you ate a nanna._

 _Sometimes you make me happy, sometimes you make me sad._

 _And sometimes, Dilly, you make me really mad!_

 _But even when you gots a stinky diapee,_

 _you're still a little brother that I care for._

 _I guess you make me love you! Ooh-hoo!_

By the end of the song, we were hugging, and I really needed to go potty at this point. Thank goodness for diapies, I could go right there. Unfortunately, I had to go poopy, and when I went poopy, well, you could really tell. Tommy knew exactly what I was doing, and it wasn't long, before Yucky called for my mommy.

"Aunt Didi, you got a stinky baby in here!" Yucky screamed, when my mommy came into the room, and took a wiff of the air.

"Ug! It does smell like someone does need a diaper change. Come on sweetie." Mommy said, lifting me up and carrying me upstairs to me and Tommy's bedroom, where she saw to changing my diapie.

Once I was changed, I giggled happily, being glad to be all cleaned up.

"There, is that better?" Mommy asked me.

I simply smiled, hoping she got the hint, since I couldn't use my words.

"Would you like to rock with mommy for a little while?" Mommy said, carrying me over to the rocking chair.

She sat down with me in her lap, opened her mouth, and started to sing the Beautiful Dreamer song. While this song played, I closed my eyes, and it was then, when the vision came to me. There it was, swirls of pink and blue light, as I traveled through the worm whole against a black background, and by the time mommy's song ended and I drifted off to sleep, the last thing I saw, was Tommy's face. After all, my brother was the bestest. Always coming up with great ideas and being there for me, he's the most wonderfullest dreamer, I've ever knowed.

End of Dil POV

While Dil was telling the last part of his story to Lily, Tommy couldn't help but think that Angelica had been right, that Dil couldn't appreciate music, only in that moment, two-and-a-half years later, to be proven wrong.

" _So, Angelica was wrong! Dil can imagine pictures in his head while listening to music, he was just, too little and didn't know enough words to tell us otherwise._ " Tommy thought to himself, as he let out a huge yawn, and the overly exhausted three-year-old, could feel the effect of the medicine kick in, his eyes, growing really heavy.

"I do gots one question. Who are Yucky, Chubby, Phillip and Lillip?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I told that story giving their names by how I called them back then, before I knew how to say their names right. Phillip and Lillip were the twins who lived next-door, who are big fans of mud and wormies, Chubby is the biggerer baby with lots of red hair, who my big brother calls his bestest best friend, and Yucky is my cousin with the blond hair pulled back in two bows, who's always very loud and calling us dumb." Dil explained.

"I see. So, now that you're biggerer, what are their real names again? I know your brother's name is Tommy, but what about the others?" Lily asked.

"I can see how you might have forgotted, after all, you've gots a big brother and lots of olderer sisters, you've already gots a lot to remember. Yucky's real name is Angelica, Chubby's real name is Chuckie, and Phillip and Lillip's real names are Phil and Lil." Dil explained.

"Got it." Lily said.

"So, what was your experience like with music for the very firstest time?" Dil asked.

Lily let out a sigh, realizing this story could be quite long and complicated to try to tell.

"Are you sure? It could take us through most of your nappy time." Lily said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Dil replied, as he sat down on the floor of the playpen and made himself comfortable.

Lily, who was on the large couch in her living room at the Loud house, thankful she was there with only Leni and Lisa, because Lisa didn't go to regular school, only going to the university at this time, because they had run out of things to keep her busy at kindergarten, and Leni had a cold, so she stayed home with the little ones, while the rest of the kids were at school that day, thus, looking for something to do to keep busy, since she didn't have her friends at daycare to keep her entertained.

Meanwhile, Tommy's eyes were growing extremely heavy, as the usually strong, brave boy, grew too exhausted to stay awake another second.

" _As much as I'd like to hear Lily's story, I can't stay awake any longer. I'll have Dilly tell it to me later._ " Tommy thought to himself, as his eyes slammed shut, and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after Tommy fell asleep, Lily began telling her story to Dil.

Lily POV

My firstest exposure to music was a little different, given the fact I'm in such a large family, and then there's my big sister Luna, who's totally into music. In fact, she wanted to be the onliest one to teacher me about music, but thankfully, my brother quickly put a stop to that, as I was amazed, and yet, a bit, weary of my crazy siblings, teachering me about music. For me, let's just say, this particular day in my year as a baby-baby, was the most musical day of my entire life. And yes, this did happen before my firstest burpday.

I think I had already started eating solid foods at this point, when I waked up one morning to the loud sound of Luna strumming this thing with strings on it that was really loud. She was the one assigned to wake me up that day for whatever reason, and it was one of those days when everybody was home, and mommy wasn't staying with me by herself, as she did at this time in my life. Curious, I reached out to see what Luna was playing with.

"You've gotta be careful dude, that's my guitar. It's very special to me, and makes great music!" Luna explained, ensuring the guitar was around her neck, while lifting me out of my crib and carrying me downstairs.

As she was carrying me down the stairs, I couldn't help but have my toes touch the strings of this really neat guitar toy thingy. Recalling seeing what Luna did with her fingers, resting my toes on the strings, I started plucking them, making a tiny sound, but it wasn't as prettyful as the sound Luna made on them.

" _What was I doing wrong?_ " I thought to myself, as we approached the table for breakfast.

At that moment, my big sister Luan looked over at us.

"If only I could find me a drummer to get my first garage band started." Luna commented, taking a seat.

"Well, I don't know about a drummer, but you certainly have a, strummer." Luan said, giggling at her joke.

Luna looked down to see me playing with the strings of her guitar with my toes, and gasp, moving me out of the way quickly, and handing me over to Luan who putted me into my highchair.

"Lily no!" Luna cried.

"Don't you see, Lily is just, facing the music." Luan said, noticing me looking directly at the guitar against Luna's tummy.

"That's it dude, Lily's ready to learn all about music! And after breakfast, I know just how to show her everything in a single day." Luna said.

Just then, my brother Lincoln and sister Lisa entered the kitchen.

"And just, how do you plan to teach our youngest member of the family, about this innovative art form, that dates back centuries?" Lisa asked.

"Well, she's obviously interested in learning how to play the guitar, so, I'll introduce her to all of the musical instruments, and go from there!" Luna cried.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Luna, but Lily's barely six-months-old. I think it might be best, if we expose her to the sound of music, and given all of us do like music in our own way, we're all Lily's siblings, I think we should do this, together." Lincoln suggested.

Soon, the rest of my sisters, along with my mommy and daddy had come in for breakfast, and everybody started talking like crazy, making it hard for me to know anything that was being said. Soon enough though, my day became very musical, and it started, not long after breakfast, when Lori had changed me into a fresh diapie, and we were sitting on the couch in the living room, as she was waiting for Bobby to arrive. Just then, we heard a knock at the door, and with me in her arms, my big sister Lori went to answer the door, to find her special friend Bobby, standing there.

"Bobby booboo Bear, so glad you got this Saturday off, so we could spend some time together." Lori said, smiling at him.

Bobby didn't look like a bear, and he certainly didn't look to be covered in booboos. Where was his fur and stickies! And if you're wondering how I know all of this stuff at such a young age, well, when you share a room with the smartest sister in the whole wild world, you learn lots more than most babies do. Still though, Lori insisted on calling Bobby her booboo bear for whatever reason, and whatever that reason was, I'd never understand.

"So, what's with Lily here?" Bobby asked, stepping inside the house, as we headed back to the living room to the couch.

"Oh, I'm just watching her until one of my other sisters is freed up to take over, while dad gives me my driving lesson. Only one more week with my learner's permit, before I can take the test next week, and get my full license to drive Vanzilla, pretty much, whenever mom and dad let me." Lori said.

"That'll be great! And since I have the day off, I was hoping maybe I could be, you know, your back seat driver?" Bobby asked?

"Of course! I'll even let you have the sweet spot, cuz, you know." Lori said, inching ever closer to his face.

I was starting to find this sickening, like, my big sister Lori was about to kiss a boy.

"Oh Lori, you never cease to amaze me." Bobby said quietly.

"Oh Bobby Booboo Bear." Lori said, as the two of them kissed, and I grew sick of my tummy.

Before I could throw up though, Bobby pulled away from my sister, and broke out into song.

"Now, I've had, the time of my life. No I've never felt like this before." Bobby sang.

"Yes I swear it's the truth, and I o it all to you." Lori sang, just as my big sister Leni entered the room.

"And just, what are you guys doing?" Leni asked.

"Oh, hi Leni, we were just, singing our favorite song from that movie we saw on our last date when I had the house to myself, cuz mom and Ronnie Anne were having a girl's night out." Bobby replied.

"Bobby, you know we weren't suppose to be watching Dirty Dancing, and if my parents knew I saw that movie, they'd kill me! And Leni, this room is off limits, me and Bobby Booboo Bear, need our privacy while I wait for dad to be ready to take me out for my driving lesson." Lori instructed.

"Oh, but Lily gets to stay? And you two were dirty dancing? Eeewww! I surely hope you two took a shower afterwards, gross!" Leni said, scooping me up out of Lori's arms, as I proceeded to spit up all over her new outfit.

"Eeewww! And all over the outfit I just got at the mall! Guess I need a shower now. See ya." Leni said, carrying me upstairs, where she set me down on her bed, while she got out a new outfit.

Once she changed her clothes, we overheard some music coming from Luna and Luan's room, and Leni started humming along, as she carried me off to my room to get me changed. I guess Luna overheard my sister, as she came in.

"What you singing dude?" Luna asked.

"I don't know?" Leni replied, putting me into a fresh diapie and some fresh clothes.

"Well you've gotta sing, sing a song ya know." Luna said.

"Oh, okay. Sing, sing a song." Leni sang.

"Sing it proud, sing it strong." Luna chimed in after her, only making Leni look at her with a confused look, as I stared at everything going on from the changing table.

"Come on, help me sing the rest." Luna said.

"But you told me to sing, sing a song, and that's what I did." Leni said.

"Yeah, Sing, by the Carpenters!" Luna commented.

"The carpet? I've never heard the carpet sing." Leni said, that look of confusion never leaving her face, as she carried me downstairs, her stomach grumbling by this point.

Thankfully, by the time we had gotted back downstairs, Lori and Bobby were gone, and Luan was in the kitchen, with a bunch of food out on the counter.

"What's going on?" Leni asked.

"Oh, hi Leni, hope you don't mind, I've just got some food for thought here, as I think of new ideas for my comedy act." Luan said, starting to make a sandwich.

Before she could get started, Luna came into the kitchen with that guitar toy in her hands again, eager to play a song.

"Leni, sorry if I confused you up there. Besides, there are far better bands than the Carpenters, take this amazing rocker, Alanis Morrisette. Did you know Nick Swaggrer dated her once?" Luna asked, getting looks of bordem from both, Luan and Leni.

"Well, maybe this would help." Luna said, starting to strum her guitar.

"I had no choice but to hear you, you stated your case time and again. I thought about it…" Luna started to sing, as she strummed the strings on her guitar.

Though that's all I recall hearing, as I lost interest, when her guitar playing got so loud, it started giving me a headache. I had no choice, but to start crying, just as my brother Lincoln entered the room.

"Guys! What are you doing? Luna, you know mom's rule, no playing guitar right next to Lily." Lincoln said.

Luna stopped in the middle of her song, looking ashamed.

"Sorry Dude, I was trying to introduce Lily to one of the best female rockers next to Nick Swagger." Luna said, just as Lisa entered the room.

"I must agree with Lincoln, as loud noises to somebody of Lily's age, could result in early onset damage to her eardrums, or in lamen's terms, a hearing loss." Lisa explained, pointing to the counter, like she wanted a sandwich.

"Don't worry, I know the perfect song to cheer up Lily. Luna, got your squeeze box on hand?" Luan asked.

"I'll be right back." Luna said, heading upstairs and returning with something different around her neck.

It had funny black and white keys on one side, and looked like a box. She started playing the keys with one hand, and pulling the box with the other, as I heard some interesting music come out of the box.

"Ooh! This bologna just made me think of a song!" Luan said, tossing a knife in the air and getting some bologna out of the fridge.

"You got it dude." Luna said, playing some chords on that squeeze box thingy, as Luan started making lunch, and singing as she did so.

"Ooh my little hungry one, hungry one, open up a package of my balonia. Ooh the toast is done, toast is done, top it with my balonia. Never gonna stop, eat it up  
Such a tasty snack I always eat too much, then throw up  
But I'll soon be back for my, my, my, yi, yi, woo  
M-m-m-my bologna  
Spreadin' on the mustard now, show me how  
Spread it on a litle of this bologna  
Hopin' that we don't run out, don't run out  
If we do I'm sure that I'll miss bologna  
Never gonna stop, eat it up  
Such a tasty snack I always eat too much, then throw up  
But I'll soon be back for my, my, my, yi, yi, woo  
M-m-m-my bologna  
M-m-m-my bologna" Luan sang, before letting out the biggerest burp I ever heard in my entire life.

By this time, she had been snacking on the bologna, while also making sandwiches, and it was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Goin' to the market now, market now  
I'm the city's biggest bologna buyer  
Walkin' down the shopping isles, shopping isles  
Filling up my basket with Oscar Meyer  
Never gonna stop, eat it up  
Such a tasty snack I always eat too much, then throw up  
But I'll soon be back for my, my, my, yi, yi, woo  
M-m-m-m-m-m-m-my, my, my, yi, yi, woo  
M-m-m-my bologna  
M-m-m-my bologna M-m-m-my bologna  
." Luan finished, placing a sandwich in front of me.

"Now now Luan, Lily doesn't have enough teeth to eat that sandwich." Lincoln said, taking my sandwich away, and placing it into the blender.

"Oh, oops? Well, I got her to laugh. Thanks Lily, I'll have to include more Weird Al parodies in my comedy routine at my next birthday party performance." Luan said, leaving the room.

I wasn't sure who Weird Al was, but he certainly lived up to his name, whoever that was, as he sure was weird, given how my sister was acting. At least, despite it being weird, it was funny, as Lincoln served me my blended up sandwich, which I did find tasty. During lunch, my dark haired sister, Lucy showed up.

"It is much too exciting in here, so I spent most of the day in the vents, avoiding the musical paradise." Lucy said, taking a seat at the table.

Sometime after lunch, Lincoln had me for a bit, as he carried me upstairs to put me down for my nappy and read me a story, when he overheard some noises coming from the attic.

"I wonder what's going on up there? Come on Lily, why don't you and I go investigate." Lincoln said, climbing up the ladder with me in one arm.

When we got up there, there was my big sister Lana, doing something on one of the walls, as she too, was singing.

"I'm fixing a whole, where the rain gets in, and stops my mind, from wandering." Lana sang, just as my big brother stopped her.

"Lana? What are you doing up here?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, I was just, fixing a whole in the roof, before it rains later on today." Lana replied.

Lincoln started laughing.

"I understand you were singing a Beetles classic, but really, what were you doing up here?" Lincoln asked.

"I really was, fixing a whole. I like to sing while I work. Luna claims it helps make the work go faster." Lana enquired, just as her twin sister Lola came up the stairs.

"And you think singing about fixing a whole is practical? There's only one song for the job, and thankfully, I, know every word." Lola said, followed by clearing her throat, standing up very straight and starting to sing.

"Let it go, let it go…" Lola started to sing, before I heard mommy from downstairs.

"Lola Loud, come downstairs and help me put the dishes away please?" Mommy called.

"Oh, why does our mother have to interrupt me at the worst possible time!" Lola screamed, stomping down the attic ladder.

"Don't worry Lily, that Let it Go song from Frozen, is overplayed as it is, you're not missing much." Lincoln said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I really do need to get back to work, I promised dad I'd have this whole fixed before he got back with Lori." Lana said.

"Well okay, I'd leave Lily with you, but it's probably, not a good idea." Lincoln said.

"Why can't you watch her?" Lana asked.

"I need to go help Lola with her chore of putting away the dishes, as with being taller, I must put away the dishes in the higher cabinets that she can't easily reach." Lincoln said, carrying me back downstairs, where we spotted Lynn practicing football out in the backyard.

You may kick that ball with your foot, but it doesn't look like any foot I ever sawed. Lincoln carried me outside and placed me down in the grass.

"Lynn! Watch Lily would you? I've gotta help Lola put away the breakfast dishes so the lunch dishes can be washed up." Lincoln said.

"But I'm busy practicing for a game!" Lynn cried.

"I promise, I won't take long." Lincoln said, heading back inside.

I then turned towards Lynn, who was doing some funny exercises in the grass.

"We will we will rock you." Lynn sang, doing several exercises over and over again, it was like she was pushing her tummy off of the ground and crouched down like she was going to crawl.

"We will we will rock you." Lynn sang, continuing to do the same exercises.

"Don't mind me Lily, I'm just, doing my warmup exercises before I practice for the big game. Coach always has us warm up to Queen's, We are the Champions, to get us pumped." Lynn explained, going back to her business.

Really? Lola is a champion? She claims herself to be the beauty pajeant queen, but I've never heard her sing that song before. Then again, I haven't been around for very long, so maybe I just missed it. I got somewhat losted, drifting off into space, until I heard Lynn singing again, as she kicked the football around.

"We are the champions cuz we are the champions." Lynn started singing, not keeping her eye on the ball.

She's great at sports, but not so great when she tries to mix sports with Luna's musical abilities of singing, as right then, the ball hit me in the head, and it hurted so bad, I started crying. Luckily, Lincoln came out to my rescue.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked, rubbing my head and trying to help me calm down.

"Sorry, I got so involved in practicing, I guess I wasn't watching, and accidentally hit Lily in the head." Lynn said.

"Lynn! You need to be more careful! Lily could have gotten a concussion!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Why don't you watch her and stay out of my way so I can practice! I have a big game tonight, and I can't miss it!" Lynn screamed, as Lincoln carried me back inside the house, and upstairs, where Lucy jumped in front of us in the hall.

"AAAHHH! Must you always do that Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"I can tell you must be growing tired, babysitting Lily all day. I think it's time I introduce her to the darkness." Lucy said.

"Well just, be careful with her? She just got a booboo on her head from Lynn kicking a football into her." Lincoln said.

"While I myself love seeing others suffer, I would never purposely hurt anyone." Lucy said, taking me from Lincoln and carrying me off into her and Lynn's room.

The room smelled like what Lynn smells like after games, almost like I smell when I need a dirty diapie, but the room was very dark, with those lights placed on burpday cakes lighting up the place.

"Don't mind me, I'm just, trying to learn the lyrics to a new song, to help me with my poetry writing, as suggested to me by Luna the other day when I was having trouble. I'll sing to you my latest favorite song, it's from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and it's totally dark." Lucy said, going over to her desk and picking up a piece of paper.

Then, standing so the lights from the candles made her face look kind of creepy, she started to sing.

I couldn't quite understand what she was singing about, but I made out the words, Fires of Hell, and that to me, just, sounded scary. Being unable to take it anymore, I started crying, hoping my biggerer, olderer, and onliest brother, would come and rescue me. To my surprise, my mommy came into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Mommy asked my older sister.

"Apparently, Lily can't stand the darkness." Lucy replied.

"Now now Lucy, Lily's much smaller, this environment is way too violent for her. Come on sweetie, let's get you down for a nap." Mommy said, carrying me out of the room and into my own room, where Lisa greeted us, drawing some crazy picture on a piece of paper again.

"Hello mother, what brings you here?" Lisa asked.

"It's time for Lily's nap. And apparently, your sister Lucy is way too caught up in her darkness to think of others." Mommy said, laying me down into my crib.

"Not to worry mother, I have just the thing to help get little Lily calmed down, and give her brain waves some stimulation. Studies have proven that listening to classical music as a young infant, will stimulate her intelligence, and so, I give you, Mozart Sonata in D-Major." Lisa said, placing a round shiny toy Luna calls a CD into a player, and pressing the button with the green triangle on it.

All of the sudden, music filled the room, but there were no words. Just, instruments, and nice, soothing instruments at that. I was really tired at this point, so, I'm not sure if the music Lisa played for me made me any smarterer, but it did help me fall asleep, as I closed my eyes, and had me a nappy.

Sometime later, I awoke to see my brother Lincoln staring over the side of my crib, and all of my other sisters at the opposite end of the room, near Lisa's desk.

"Guys, I appreciate your attempts to introduce Lily to music today, and I'm sure Luna does too, but we don't need to scare her, give her a booboo, or sing her songs that are overplayed entirely too much as it is." Lincoln said.

At that moment, I caught a glimpse of my sister Lola, who I swear rolled her eyes at Lincoln's comment.

"Lily needs something happy, and something special, that reminds her of who she is. I may not be as good at this music thing as Luna, but I think I've heard enough music in my ten years of life, to come up with something." Lincoln said, picking me up out of my crib, slowly rocking me back and force in his arms, as he started to sing.

 _Oh Lily, sweet precious Lily, you're like a tiny flower._

 _Your sweet little giggles make me smile for hours and hours._

 _You may not be big, and you may not be smart, but you are a Loud, with a lot of heart._

 _Oh Lily, my sweet precious Lily, you are a little sister, unlike any other._

 _You'll do just fine, for as I'm your only brother._

 _Each day you grow, and learn something new._

 _Like the grass is green, and the sky is blue._

 _Sure you are quiet, with not much to say._

 _But you're my little sister, who's smile, always brightens my day._

 _So do me a favor, don't stop being Lily Loud._

 _Cuz no matter what they say, you're my little sister, and everyday, you make me proud._

At that moment when my big brother stopped singing, I think I burst into the biggerest smile I ever made in my life, as all of my sisters started clapping, and I demonstrated the motions with my tiny hands, to the best of my ability.

"That was beautiful dude, just, beautiful!" Luna said, crying tears of joy.

"Yeah! That was great!" Lana added.

"And look, maybe the classical music put Lily to sleep, but she's certainly able to observe quite well." Lisa said, noticing me clapping along with my other sisters.

"Oh my gosh! Is this the first time Lily has ever clapped? I am touched!" Lori cried, taking me out of my brother's arms, and giving me a hug.

I'm guessing she returned while I was taking a nappy, but I could care less at that moment. Lincoln's song made my day, and if I never heard another song for as long as I lived, I'd never forget that song, and my onliest brother, for ever and always.

A short while after that, we all piled into Vanzilla, where mommy and daddy drove us to Lynn's football game, and thankfully, there was a fence between where me and my family was watching, and where Lynn was playing, so no more booboos.

End of Lily POV

"That was an amazing story of how you gotted exposed to music, and while it may have taked you most of the day, just as my brother cheered me up, even if it was mommy's song that gotted me to see the pictures in my head, you've gots a amazing brother too." Dil said.

"Yep, I sure do, and, I'd love to talk more, but I don't wanna get in trouble if one of my biggerer sisters should find me playing with Leni's phone, so, better get going and have Lisa help me put it back in Leni's room." Lily said.

"Well, it was great talking to you, and here's hoping we can talk again real soon." Dil said.

"Bye bye Dil." Lily said.

"Bye bye Lily." Dil replied, ending the Facetime call on Peter's iPhone, and crawling over to the pillow and blanket that Peter had laid out for him earlier.

He curled up next to Tommy to take his nap, but before he did, even though his older brother was fast asleep, he whispered the following to him.

"Thanks Tommy, for everything. You're the bestest big brother ever, no matter what." Dil whispered, as he yawned, stretched out beneath his blanket, rested his head on the pillow, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Back at the Loud house, Lily tottled off of the couch and made her way up the stairs to Leni's room, thankful that nobody had returned home yet. Despite being a Loud, she was able to tip toe very quietly, as she snuck into Leni's room and placed the phone on the floor by her bed. Thankfully, Leni was absent-minded enough to figure she had left it on the floor or something, as just at that moment, Leni came out of the bathroom and entered the room to find Lily on the floor next to her phone.

"How did my phone get down there?" Leni asked herself, picking it up off of the floor, as Lily snuck past her and crawled out of the room.

Leni looked around, no longer seeing Lily in sight, as she placed her phone back on to her bed side table.

"Hmmm, must have dropped it earlier, though I certainly don't remember doing it. Then again, I can't drive and my sister Lori can, so guess I'll just, let it go." Leni said, heading out of her room and downstairs to greet her other siblings, when they returned home from school.

The End

Author's Note: Well, seeing that this story took me over four hours to write, I surely hope you all enjoyed it. I will point out that the story Lily told, if you didn't figure it out already, took place one year prior to the start of The Loud House series, which is why no episodes were referenced, and why Lincoln mentioned being ten at the time, as he's eleven on the show, but was ten when Lily was born. And the songs that were referenced in Lily's story were, I've Had the Time of My Life by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley from Dirty Dancing, Sing, Sing a Song by the Carpenters, Head Over Feet by Alanis Morrisette, My Bologna by Weird Al, We Will Rock You and We are the Champions by Queen, Heaven's Light-Hellfire from Disney's, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Fixing a Hole by The Beatles, Let it Go from Disney's, Frozen, and Mozart Sonata in D-Major. And finally, where Dil's story was concerned, and Tommy's reactions to it, remember, in the original season 6 episode, Didi took Dil out of the room, and he was by himself with his mom when he had that imagined spot while she was singing to him, and he was too little to communicate very well with the other Rugrats at the time, thus, I wanted to give some foreclosure on that whole ordeal, with Dil mentioning his imagined spot, and proving to Tommy that what Angelica had said to them was wrong, as up until that point, they most likely believed that Dil had no appreciation for music in the same way that they did, all because of not being able to communicate with him as well as they could with each other at the time. And since Dil was older when he told Lily the story, well, this misunderstanding, could be cleared up, as while I loved Dil's imagined spot at the end of the episode, it was always sad to see that the babies sided with Angelica, failing in their mission to know if Dil appreciated music in the same way they did. To anybody who read this far, thanks for reading, and I hope to be back soon, with more new stories, and updates to ongoing material! I'm hoping to get one mor story up today if I can, before tonight's Rugrats marathon starts on Nick Splat, but think after releasing a total of three stories today, and this one taking me the longest to plunk out, given this was my first story where I had Dil and Lily Loud share stories with one another about their past, I think a snack is in order, as I'm feeling quite hot, hungry, and thirsty!


End file.
